The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic communication center and more particularly to a universal system for mounting fiber optic interconnection enclosures to a fiber optic rack.
A fiber optic communication center represents a xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d where fiber optic networks are connected. Typically, individual fiber optic cables are interconnected within an enclosure, such as splice, connector and modular enclosure. The communication center is defined by a series of enclosures mounted on a rack, thereby facilitating organization of the various fiber optic networks.
Unfortunately, the industry has multiple standards for the enclosure-carrying racks. For example, there are presently two standards for the mounting hole pattern on the vertically extending rack. One was specified by the Western Electric Company (xe2x80x9cWECOxe2x80x9d); the other is specified by the Electronics Industries Alliance/Telecommunications Industry Association (xe2x80x9cEIAxe2x80x9d). More particularly, the mounting apertures of the WECO rack are equally spaced at 1 inch increments (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cWECO Patternxe2x80x9d). In the EIA rack, the mounting apertures are alternately spaced at 1.25 inches and 0.5 inch (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cEIA Patternxe2x80x9d).
Additionally the horizontal spacing, or gap, between the vertical racks varies between two unofficial standards. In a xe2x80x9cpublic network,xe2x80x9d such as sold by WECO, the racks are separated by 23 inches, providing a useable gap of 21.5 inches. In a xe2x80x9cpremises network,xe2x80x9d such as sold by EIA, the separation is 19 inches with a useable gap of 17.5 inches.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a universal mounting system for use ith both the WECO and EIA racks. The present invention includes a bracket having a series of mounting apertures. Regardless of the orientation of the bracket with respect to the rack, the mounting apertures at least partially match the WECO Pattern and EIA Pattern, thereby facilitating attachment. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cat least partially matchxe2x80x9d and obvious modifications thereof mean alignment of at least two non-adjacent mounting apertures on the bracket with two mounting apertures of the WECO Pattern and EIA Pattern.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an improved mounting system for attaching an enclosure to a fiber optic rack. Another object is an enclosure-mounting system for use, without alteration, with WECO and EIA racks. Still another object is a universal enclosure-mounting system for use with WECO and EIA racks in either network configuration, i.e., public or premises. Yet another object of the present invention is a universal enclosure-mounting system wherein the enclosure is supported by a rack bracket to facilitate the attachment process. It is also an object to provide a universal enclosure-mounting system wherein the spacing between adjacent enclosures on the rack is minimized.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are set forth or apparent in the following detailed description.